19 February 1969
Show ; Name *Night Ride ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1969-02-19 ; Comments * Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. * PasB mentions a Stefan Grossman session track as Richland Woman Blues, but on Ken Garner's Peel Sessions book, it's Requiem (For Pat Kilroy). * This Night Ride show was for 2 hours and was usually presented in the first hour by Peel and the second by another presenter. In this case the show seems to be presented solely by Peel according to the PasB. The last hour of the show is dominated by Jazz and easy listening and is not the kind of music Peel would dominate so much on a show unless the PasB forgot to mention the other DJ or that he had to take over the whole 2 hour show of Night Ride and play the other DJ's playlist, because of an absentee. * Peel has Kenny Everett as guest. There are no recordings of this programme to suggest why he was a guest on the programme or what they talked about. * No information about who Ahmad Al Khalil & Hameed Mohammed were, but they seem to be Arab musicians. * Unusually or perhaps not, Peel plays most of the sessions and poetry at the beginning of the programme. Sessions *George Macbeth poet *Ahmad Al Khalil & Hameed Mohammed #1. Recorded: 1969-02-12 *Stefan Grossman #1. Recorded: 1968-06-05. Broadcast: 05 June 1968 Tracklisting * Stefan Grossman: I'm So Glad (session) * Stefan Grossman: Richland Woman Blues (session) * Stefan Grossman: All My Friends Are Gone (session) * Ahmad Al Khalil & Hameed Mohammed: Music From Hacha (session) * Ahmad Al Khalil & Hameed Mohammed: Nasma (session) * Ahmad Al Khalil & Hameed Mohammed: Halla Yum Abit (session) * George Macbeth: Prayer To A White Lady (poetry) * George Macbeth: Poem For Chi Chi (poetry) * Orchestre De Chambre De La Radiodiffussion Sarroise (Conducted by Karl Ristenpart): Adagio En Sol Mineur Pour Cordes Et Orgue (LP - Célèbre Adagio - Concertos & Sinfonies Pour Trompette, Hautbois & Cordes) Erato * Country Joe & The Fish: Bass Strings (LP - Electric Music For The Mind And Body) Fontana * Traditional Music From Norway: Bukkehornet (BBC Archives) * Stefan Grossman: You're Gonna Be Sorry (session) *Ahmad Al Khalil & Hameed Mohammed: Dancing Of The North (session) *Kenny Burrell: I Gotta Woman (1959 Newport Jazz Festival) *Manfred Mann: Just For Me (LP - Up The Junction) Fontana The Album is a movie soundtrack of the same name. *Paul Clayton: Call Me Old Black Dog (American Folk) *Jack Teagarden: China Boy *Richard Rodney Bennett: Billion Dollar Brain Theme (LP - Billion Dollar Brain - Original Soundtrack Recording) United Artists *Joe Williams / Count Basie And His Orchestra: Gee Baby, Ain't I Good To You (LP - Every Day I Have The Blues) Music For Pleasure *Maxwell Williams: Consort *Beatles: I Need You (LP - Help!) Parlophone *Ben Webster Sextet: You're My Thrill *Jean Ritchie: A Neat Fair Maid In The Garden *Bill Russo And His Orchestra: David And Goliath File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only. ;Footnotes Category:1969 Category:Shows Category:Night Ride